1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to video conferencing and more specifically to techniques for improving the views seen by users during video conferences.
2. Background Information
Inexpensive video cameras (e.g., webcams) are now integrated into, or are available as an accessory for, most computing systems used in the home or office. Further, inexpensive video conferencing software is widely available. However, video conferencing still has not achieved the user-adoption rate pundits originally forecast. Many users still rely on telephone communication, of arrange for a face-to-face meeting, for situations that could potentially be handled with a video conference. The present video conferencing experience provided using inexpensive video cameras (e.g., webcams) is simply not compelling for many users.
One reason why users may find the present video conferencing experience uncompelling is that it is often difficult to establish meaningful rapport among users. This may be caused by a number of factors. One factor is that users are often prevented from maintain eye contact with one another. Another factor is that the views shown of users may be unflattering.
The inability of users to maintain eye contact may stem from the placement of the inexpensive video cameras (e.g., webcams). With many computing systems, a video camera (e.g., webcam) is physically offset from the display screen of the computing system, positioned, for instance, to the side of the display screen, or on top of the display screen. The offset may stem from the simple fact that, if centered in front of the display screen, the video camera would block a user's view of the display screen, and if centered behind the display screen, the opaque display screen would block the view of the camera.
As a result of the offset, when a first user looks directly at a portion of the video display screen showing an image of the second user during a video conference, the video camera does not capture images of the first user head-on. Instead, the video camera captures an image of the first user from an angle. For example, if the video camera is positioned to the side of the display screen, an angular view showing the side of the first user's face may be captured. The closer the video camera is to the first user, the more pronounced this effect will be. Accordingly, when the captured image of the first user is shown to the second user in the view conference, it will appear to the second user that the first user is looking askew of the second user, rather than into the eyes of the second user. If the first user tries to compensate, and instead of looking at the portion of the video display screen showing the image of the second user, looks directly into the video camera, eye contact is still lost. The second user may now see the first user looking directly towards them, however the first user is no longer looking directly towards the second user, and he or she now suffers the lack of eye contact.
Further, the images captured of users by inexpensive video cameras (e.g., webcams) may be highly unflattering. Such video cameras typically employ wide-angle lenses that have a focal length that is roughly equivalent to a 20 millimeter (mm) to 30 mm lens on a traditional 35 mm camera. Such video cameras are also typically positioned close to the user, typically no more than a couple of feet away. It is commonly known that 20-30 mm equivalent lens, at such close distances, do not capture images of the human face that are visually pleasing. Instead, they impart a “fisheye effect”, causing the nose to appear overly large, and the ears to appear too small. While the user may be recognizable, they do not appear as they do in real life.
These limitations may be difficult to overcome in inexpensive video conferencing systems that employ inexpensive video cameras (e.g., webcams). Even if one were able to create a transparent spot in the display screen, such that a video camera could be mounted behind the screen and see through it, problems would still persist. Many video conferences have several participants, and such a physical solution would not readily support such configurations. Further, in order to address the above discussed problems of unflattering views, the video camera would have to be physically mounted at a distance that is typically greater than a comfortable viewing distance of the display screen, so that a more pleasing focal length image sensor could be used. However, this may not be practical given space constraints in offices and home (or, for example, in a mobile setting when a user is traveling).
Improved techniques are needed for conducting video conferences that may address some or all of the shortcomings described above, while satisfying practical constraints.